


No Place Better

by SeashellQueen



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Bullying, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Racism, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-04 06:43:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 20,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5324384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeashellQueen/pseuds/SeashellQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few month have passed since monsters came to the surface. The world for them has changed. Not necessarily for the better. Humans had been cruel. The surface was not as wonderful as they hoped.</p><p>You're known for making dumb, reckless choices. You hate seeing people hurt, and monsters are no different. That couldn't be more clear when you see a monster getting attacked. </p><p>However, what all happens next was something you never bargained on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dumb Choice?

Did humans have to be such assholes?

This thought plagued your brain even before the monsters surfaced. Before, humans were attacking other humans for giggles, but now there were nightly reports of monster being attacked by "unknown assailants". The news always either steered clear of blaming humans or, even worse, tried to say it had to have been self defense.

It was pretty plain to see that that was wrong.

Monsters, at least the ones you had seen, were fairly gentle. Your only real communication with them were through business transactions. Soft waves from shopkeepers, complimentary gifts from business owners.. They only wanted to be accepted. It killed you.

That's how this whole damn thing started.

If your music hadn't shut off, this wouldn't have happened. 

"Hey, fuck you, you gross piece of shit!"

"Eww, look at it! It's so creepy!"

You stopped at the mouth of the alleyway, peering around the side of a garage at what the ruckus was. 

Four college age punks, three guys and a girl, surrounded a whimpering figure on the ground, kicking and laughing at it.

"Please!" A voice pleaded, sounding so tired and weak. "Humans, just leave me be!"

Your heart flew into your throat. Nobody should have this happen. You had to figure out something to get rid of these pricks, but what?

Then you heard the three words. The words that suddenly made you do the dumbest thing you could think of.

"Let's dust 'em."

Before you could catch yourself, you were charging full speed down the alley and slammed hard into one of the boys, sending him backwards, bashing against a dumpster.

"Get the fuck outta here!" You screamed at the monster. A thin, skeletal face stared up at you, glimmering gratefulness before scrambling away. 

"Good..." You pant, feeling a glow of pride. "It got away."

Dull, meaty thud.

Darkness.

\-------------

Suddenly you felt your body jerk and snap.

"Hey! Human! Wake up!"

"Uh- Undyne! Stop shaking her! She's got a concussion!"

"Oh! Uh.. Sorry Alphy."

You feel yourself flop onto a soft bed, but your head spun as it bounced off the pillow. 

Your eyes fly open, and you find yourself eye to eye with a green face with a mouthful of sharp teeth. 

"Good. You're up." 

The figure strode over to a smaller figure in a lab coat. You looked the creature over. She was a leggy, strong... Fish woman? She had an eye patch and a leather jacket. If she didn't look so harsh, you'd think her beautiful.

"Hey babe, human's awake. Gonna go check on Pap." She growled, kissing the other creature and striding out of the room, flinging you an "I'm watching you" look. 

The creature waddled towards you. A squatty, bespecticled yellow lizard with little spikes toward the back of her head.

"S- sorry about Undyne. She's uh.. A little r-rough, but she means well." She smiled. "We're just glad you came when you did. Papyrus really owes you. We all do."

"Are... You a dinosaur?" You mumble, before grabbing a trashcan and emptying your stomach into it. 

"O-oh no..." She mumbled. "You need your rest. I'll let you sleep."

"Wait, no!" You grunt, finally able to beathe. "Can't sleep. Rest, but not sleep." 

You whine, laying back. Your head pounded and spinned. 

You wanted to ask what happened, who you saved, and who saved you, but all that came out was a thick "whassgoinon?" 

"Oh! W- well, you found our friend, Papyrus and saved him! He came and got Undyne and his brothe-"

She was cut short by a muffled scuffle by the door before it slammed open, making you wince in pain and shock. 

"HUMAN, I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WANT TO THANK YOU!" 

A tall skeleton in a baby blue crop top and denim short shorts banged into the room, his eyesockets scrunched in concern. Behind him was Undyne, grabbing his shoulders, looking unnerved.

"Get back here, fool!" She hissed. "The human's gotta sleep!"

"But... But...!" He whined, breaking away from her grip. "I am indebted to them! I must... "

The skeleton knelt by your side, smiling gently (how the hell do skeletons smile??), and touched your arm. 

"Please, human friend! Do tell me your name! I must know the name of my new friend!"

"It's ______." You grumble. Did this guy have to be so loud?

This whole situation was so strange. You just wanted to go for a jog. Now, here you lay, surrounded by monsters, and out of commission. This was not how you wanted to spend a Sunday afternoon.

"Well!" The skeleton cried, puffing out his chest. "You are now my busom buddy! You shall be my friend for life! Anything you need I will..." 

The little yellow lizard tottered near him, placing a clawed hand on his shoulder. 

"P-Papyrus, you should really go. The human needs more care and rest. I know you mean well but y-you really aren't helping."

Papyrus sighed, rising up to his impossibly tall height. 

"If I must go, I shall!" He said, holding his head up, acting brave as he walked out the door. "Dear friend, if you need anything at all, do not hesitate to call upon your brave, wonderful friend, Papyrus!"

"S... Sorry," whispered the coated monster. "Uh, I'm Dr. A- Alphys. I know this is a lot to take in, but if you didn't guess by now, you're pretty banged up. W-we would like to hold you for observation."

You sit up quickly to protest. You had work to do! A pet to feed! You roll over to heave into the trash. 

"Yeah. Fine.." You groan, slumping back to the pillow. There was no way you were going anywhere.

"J-just sleep. Someone will be here to monitor you during your stay."

"Yeah.. Alright." You groan.

She smiled gently. Her claws clicked the tiles as she turned away to turn off the lights. 

You didn't realize how harsh the light had been until it was gone. You could feel your body release as you closed your eyes, feeling the gentle sensation of sleep drop over you like a blanket.

You don't know what time it was when you came to again. The pounding between your ears had faded that you could think for a moment.

You sit up, glancing around. Monitors hummed nearby with unfamiliar words and signs strobing slowly. 

Tables with familiar instruments sat at the other end of the room. Beside you...

Beside you sat a chubby, sleeping skeleton.


	2. Welcome Guests

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're home, you're alive, and have house guests.

It was one of those moments where you honestly wondered if you weren't just hallucinating. You just got clocked in the head, after all. It would explain everything way more. Especially the... person (?) beside you.

It was strange. There was a sleepy smile on his face, and eyesockets were somehow shut, despite being bone. The chest raised and lowered at a very slow and steady pace. The skeleton wore a blue hoodie, athletic shorts, and.. Slippers? Slippers. This couldn't be real. You were tripping out.

"Uh... Excuse me?" You whisper, tentatively reaching out and touching an arm of the sleeping bag of bones.

He twitched and grumbled sleepily.

"Shit!" You hiss, jerking back. He was real. It was real. Everything that happened today...  
You were in the care of monsters. You had saved one. Maybe a relative of this one? Was it racist to wonder that? God, you felt dumb, and your head pulsed with a dull, heavy ache.

An eye opened, and a point of light peered out and met your eye, startling you once again

"'Sup?" a deep voice rumbled out of the skeleton as he stretched his arms above his head. A few joints popped and he sighed.

"Uh... hey," you mumble, eyeing him nervously.

"You the one who got my brother out of that jam?" he asked, cocking his head toward you curiously.

"That's what I'm told."

"Heh.. Thanks kid." He said, his permanent smile seemed to spread wider as he offered his hand to you. 

"Name's Sans."

You take his hand, offering your name in turn.  
His hand felt strange. It was firm and hard, yet strangely warm. You weren't entirely certain how that worked, but you had heard monsters had some sort of magic. That's the only way you could imagine this being being capable of... Whatever. Living.  
You stare at and gently flex your hand after pulling away. Bones... Huh.

"Welp, See ya around kid."

You glance up to see... Sans, was it? start to walk out the door. 

"We'll be keeping an eye socket on ya. Keep your nose clean." He said, giving you a cheeky wink before slipping out of the room.

"Um... bye?" You say to the closed door before curling up again. 

"The hell was that?" You think. Nothing was making any sense. Sanse. God you felt dumb.

"At least he was kinda cute.." You mumble before dozing off again. "For a skeleton, I guess."

\-------------------- 

Light filtered into your eyes, dragging you out of a deep sleep. You smell your own scent on your sheets, and not the thick scent of a hospital. You feel the soft fur of your cat by your hand. It was a dream. Everything had to have been a long, elaborate dream.

Something clattered in the kitchen, followed by the sounds of hushed talking.

You sit bolt upright. 

You live alone.

"Shit. Fuck. Someone is in my goddamn apartment." 

You feel around for your phone to no avail. It was never there when you needed it. Besides, cops don't come to neighborhoods like this.

Weapons? Don't be silly. You couldn't abide the thought of owning anything fiercer than pepper spray, and who knows where THAT was.

"Well, Mom said I'd die in the city. Time to prove her right.." You think darkly as you creep out of bed, towards your door, crouching and peering out cautiously into your small kitchen.

You see them.

The two... Skeletons? What were they doing? Cooking?

"No way. No fucking way." You mumble. Not a dream. Everything was real. You rush over to your mirror, and finally get a good look at yourself.

A big, purple shiner covered your right eye, and a big gash was patched up with stitches near your temple. You looked like shit you realized as you traced your index finger over the neat stitching, feeling the sting. Makeup wasn't gonna do the trick. Not with this.

A delicate tapping at your door jerked your attention away from yourself.

"My friend, are you alright? I wish to check on you!"

It was the tall one.

Name... Name... Paper? Scroll? You wished you could blame your horrendous memory on the head injury, but your problems extended way before that.

"Hey, Papyrus, maybe we should let her rest, huh?"

Oh right! Papyrus! So close and yet so far.

"I'm here!" You call to the skeletons on the other side or your door. "I'll be out after I get cleaned up."

You pad off to your private bath off your bedroom to finally scrub off however long it's been since you had been away.

The athletic clothes you wore were still caked in mud. You almost didn't notice the spots of blood on the shoulder and chest of the dark shirt you wore. The mere sight of the splatter made you queasy. 

"So much for trying to get in shape," you mutter, sliding under the hot spray of the shower.

You stood for a moment, letting the waves of heat wash over your aching body. Once again, you knew it was time to readjust.

Life hadn't been as cut and dry as you had wished it to be. A shitty home life, financially unsound investments, and a long line of broken hearts trailed behind you for years. You had hoped moving away from your small town would change things. Your partner, whom you had been with for years, promised everything would change. Within a couple months, however, the relationship dissolved into your empty bank account and more crying and yelling than you care to admit. 

Now you were on your own. It wasn't bad, but sometimes the quiet was deafening. You combatted it by playing your music a little too loud, or just avoiding coming home, staying at work as long as you could.

Your eyes flew open. Work. 

"Oh man did I miss work? Do I work? Shit!"

You furiously scrubbed the dirt and grunge off your skin before stumbling around and out of the bathroom.

You throw on a t shirt and jeans before speeding out your bedroom door. You would have charged out the front door if you weren't stopped by two smiling skeletons.

Right.. Guests.

"Human! You have joined us finally! Come, sit down and eat." Papyrus said, leading you to the couch. "You must be famished!"

You had to admit, you were pretty hungry, and was pretty ready to eat whatever you were going to be handed. However, you weren't expecting...

"Sparkling spaghetti!" He cried triumphantly, handing you a plain bowl of noodles covered in fine, multicoloured glitter particles. "It's to celebrate your return to health!"

You glanced down at the glittery pasta and up again, slightly confused.

"Does... Does he know what humans eat?" You ponder. "I mean, he looks so proud. I should probably try it. Who knows? Could be that edible glitter."

You take a small forkful. 

Nope. Not edible glitter. It was the craft kind.

You chew deliberately, a forced smile on your face as you offered him a thumbs up. You didn't have the heart to say anything bad. He tried. 

"Goodie! She enjoys it! See, Sans? I told you she would."

The smaller of the two shrugged and smiled. 

"Heh, whaddaya know. Guess you made a fibular out of me, kid."

You gave a little snort of laughter as Papyrus shot Sans a dirty look. 

"Puns. Gotta love 'em," you think with a smile. 

"What? Puns tickle your funny bone?" Sans asked, his smile getting a little wider as you giggle a little harder.

"Do not encourage him!" Papyrus grumbled. "He won't stop with those foolish puns if you do."

"Oh Paps, it's not like i'm trying to get under your skin," Sans said with a shrug and a wink.

Papyrus fumed, throwing his long arms in the air and storming off to the kitchen.

For a brief moment you forgot your troubles. These two made you actually smile. You hadn't done that in a while.

That didn't last long, however, and you began searching for your phone. You had to call work. You had to explain yourself. Being at the restaurant for only a month, you were still on the chopping block. 

Five texts from your boss. Three inquiries on where you were, one warning that you need to explain yourself, and one termination notice.

Shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -slides into the room- I'm here! Made it! 
> 
> Working two jobs is annoying, but I won't be doing it much longer, and I'll more have time to write for you all.
> 
> Thank you everyone!


	3. Where Everybody Knows His Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner and learning more about someone you should know better by now.

Had it been a month already? Surely not. Time used to crawl past you when you were alone, now it was whizzing past you in a whirlwind of joy.

The brothers changed everything. They had stayed a few days to check up on you, but it progressed into a tentative living arrangement. Sans claimed it had to do with their former housemate, Alphys and Undyne, getting tired of them setting the kitchen ablaze and asking too many questions about plotholes in anime. Now your once silent, tidy apartment was filled with air mattresses, the smell of tomato sauce, and laughter.

These thought filled your mind as you strolled out of your new job at the Spider Bakery in the monster district. 

Sans, as usual, was waiting for you. He was slouched over on a bench, snoozing. You couldn't help but smile as you plopped down next to him and gave him a gentle nudge.

"Wakey wakey, sleepy bones," you said softly. "I'm off."

He grinned and yawned. It baffled you how he seemed to be able to sleep everywhere, even on a busy street like this one. 

"Oh, hey kid. Work alright?" He asked sleepily.

"Eh. I'm still getting a hang of things," you sighed, running your fingers through your hair. "Muffet says I'm not bad for only having two arms, but I wish I could keep up better."

"Don't sweat it." He offered with a smile as you two began strolling down the boulevard towards your home. "Working too hard is no fun." 

"Yeah, I know." You mumbled, dejected. 

"Y'know," he said, a cheeky smile spreading across his face. "If ya need another hand that bad, you can always ask." 

A small pop of blue light under his hoodie later and he was teasingly waving his detached hand at you. 

Your eyes popped and you jumped back.

"Jesus, that's creepy! Put that back!" You shouted, shivering.

Sans laughed, reattaching his hand once more, the flash of light returning. "That never gets old." 

"How'd you do that?" You said, grabbing his hand and pushing up his sleeve. There was no sign of breaking or bone fusion.

"Ancient bone man secret," he said, smiling mysteriously before chuckling at your baffled expression. 

"How 'bout some grub? All that waiting for you really can make a guy hungry."

"Sans, I'm tired," you whined. "Can't we just eat at home?"

"Oh c'mon. I know Muffet can't have worked you to the bone. I still see skin!"

You rolled your eyes at that one.

"Besides," he continued. "You really want another night of Paps' cooking? I figured seven days of eating spaghetti would make one weak."

"Ugh." 

"Oh, c'mon kid, throw me a bone!" He said, chuckling at has own jokes.

You smiled warmly at him and bumped his shoulder with yours playfully. "Yeah, yeah. You're pretty funny."

He grinned wide. It warmed your heart every time he beamed with true happiness, especially when it was towards you. You couldn't put a finger on what it was, but it felt so right.

"So, um... Where are we headed?" you finally ask.

"Grillby's." he replied, pointing to a little pub right down the block.

"Oh! So this is the place you keep sneaking off to after dinner, huh?" You tease. Honestly you couldn't blame him. You looked forward to slipping out to grab a quick bite after Papyrus would go to bed. With a little instruction, he was slowly improving. Slowly.

You two strolled into the bar, the warmth of the inside fending off the chill of the fall evening air. 

Monsters of every shape and size sat drinking and laughing, and some called their greetings to Sans. He made playful finger guns towards them as you two found a booth near the front of the bar.

"This place is pretty nice! I can see why you come here," you said with a grin. 

A waitress approached your table. She looked equine with a long, shiny, black mane. 

"Well if it isn't Sansy? Glad you could make it, baby. What can I getcha?" She asked him, flipping her mane flirtily. 

"Oh, hey Uisge." He said, winking at her. "Can I get a burger and a double order of fries for means my guest?"

Only then did she notice you. She gave you a once over glance, and turned away from you with a sneer. 

"I'll get that right out to ya, darlin'" she said, whipping away from you both.

"Sheesh... What did I do?" You muttered, glancing down, absently rubbing your fingertips into some claw marks in the table.

"Don't worry with her. She's not fond of..." He paused.

Humans.

"Ah." You sighed. You knew there were plenty of monsters that held a grudge against your kind. 

Honestly you couldn't say that you blamed them. 

Glancing around, you suddenly became quite aware of your status as the only human in the bar. Was this a monsters only location? You knew safe spots had been set up for them and only them, but you saw no signs barring you from joining. You watched as many eyes darted towards you nervously, but Sans pulled you back to the moment with a hand on yours.

"Don't sweat it kid." He said. "You're cool. You're with me."

"Thanks." 

For a brief moment, the touch lingered. You glanced down to his hand, and found yourself in admiration of it. The clean bright white of the bone, the thickness. It was strange and fascinating...

Sans pulled away, making room for the basket of food the waitress slid in front of him, as well as two ketchup bottles.

"They know you pretty well here, don't they?" You asked, snagging a handful of fries before they were saturated with the pungent tomato sauce. 

He nodded before squeezing ketchup directly into his mouth. "Been coming here since we were still under ground."

"Wait, what? There were... Like, restaurants and stuff down there?" 

You were taken slightly aback. You knew monsters were well aware of surface culture, but you found it odd how much it mirrored it. 

Sans laughed before taking a big bite of his burger. "Yeah. We honestly wondered if you had stuff like this on the surface too."

"Wow." 

"We even had snow where Papyrus and I lived. Snowdin. It snowed there every day. Don't ask me how we got it though." He chuckled. "Kinda look forward to snow up here. I wanna see if it's the same."

He got a far off look in his eyes for a moment. Was he homesick? It was possible. 

"Hey, um..." You began fumbling for words to try to be some comfort. "I-if you ever wanna talk about the underground with me, you totally can. If you want. I miss my home too sometimes."

He smiled. Not his usual cheesy grin, but something softer.

"Heh. Alright. I'll keep that in mind. You ever wanna tell me something or ask me anything, go ahead, ok?" He said, popping a fry into his mouth.

"Ok then." You laughed. "Then I'll ask you something now."

"Shoot." He said, making finger guns at you playfully.

"Where the hell does your food go?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I'm not the only one who wonders where the food goes. I have my theories.
> 
> Thank you all for your kind words! They fill me with determination. I want to do my best to. Make you darlings happy, so I will crank these out as soon as I can. 
> 
> Thanks once again!


	4. Is it Always This Way?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes you think you know yourself. Most times you don't.
> 
> Super amazing fan art for this chapter: http://killsana.tumblr.com/post/134796760245/what-you-didnt-expect-was-him-in-front-of-you
> 
> I'm so grateful!

Laundry day always found you walking around your house picking up after the brothers. Although Papyrus kept all his clothes neat and in a basket, Sans was not so considerate, having shorts slung over the back of the couch and a slipper in each corner of the living room.

Sans always wore the same thing, or at least it certainty seemed that way to you. Similar basketball shorts, gray or white t-shirts, and maybe a white turtleneck for days he felt kind of less lazy. However, his one true constant was his blue, fur lined hoodie. He wore that thing everywhere, and while you never caught it dirty, he never seemed to take it off.

So it struck you as odd as it laid in a lump on the couch with him nowhere to be seen.

You weren't sure why, but you found yourself curious. The hoodie always looked so warm and comfortable. Without a second thought, it was zipped up around you.

You were right. It was cozy and much bigger than you had expected, the sleeves trailing down to your fingertips. Nuzzling your nose into the plush fur of the hood, you could smell the skeleton's light scent. It reminded you of clean soap and something else you couldn't quite place, but it made you feel safe. 

"Can I get that back?"

You jumped, swearing loudly. Weren't you the only one here just a second ago? How'd he get in without you noticing? You could feel your ears get warm at the knowledge you had been caught.

He was leaning against the doorway with one hand outstretched to you, beckoning you to give over his jacket. His brows cocked up, eyeing you curiously.

You were embarrassed, but why? If Paps saw you with his clothes... Would you think anything of it?

"Play it off," you thought. "It's nothing!" 

You pulled the furry edges up to your ears and playfully stuck out your tongue at him. "And what if I don't? This is awful comfy, so maybe I'll hold onto it."

Sans sighed a little, shifting his weight to the balls of his bare feet.

"If you're trying to be humerus, it ain't working," he said. 

You gave him a playful smirk, teasing now.

"You want it so bad? Come get it."

You expected him to shrug and walk away so you could toss it at him and have it land on his head. You wanted to hear him chuckle as you giggled and ask if he was ok. 

What you didn't expect was him in front of you with barely a blink of your eye. You didn't expect him to have you backed to the wall, his fingers pressed against the zipper tab. Against your chest. He slowly and deliberately tugging the zipper lower, your face in flames and your heart suddenly pounding.

You squeaked and batted his hand away, reflexively. He jerked back, a slightly confused and hurt look in his smile. You pulled the hoodie off and shoved it unceremoniously into his arms, mumbling something incoherent even to your own ears, and plucked up the full laundry basket.

A half drunken stumble and you were to the door, fumbling awkwardly between the basket and the knob. You needed a moment.

"You ok?" Sans asked, his brows knitted in concern.

"Yep!" You said, your voice an octave higher and your speech a touch faster than normal. "Just gonna go do a couple loads. See ya!"

The door shut behind you, and a deep breath of cold fall air filled your lungs. You left you coat inside. Forget it. No way you could go back in.

\-------------

You slam the lid of the washer down and slouched down into a chair, swearing at the cold air and grumbling at yourself for your behavior. Getting flustered wasn't something that happened to you anymore, and to be quite honest, it felt akin to flinging yourself out of a window.

You couldn't quite place when you began feeling... things for Sans. Was it when he touched your hand at the pub? The gentleness was soothing. Was it before, with puns and laughter and walks home? Was it all these?

You brushed these thoughts off, trying to push past the dumb, dull ache you started to feel.

Besides... What did it matter anyway? Would something like a monster and human relationship even work? What kind of complications could arise? 

It had to be harder than a regular human relationship.

As if to answer your question, two young men, one clearly human and the other with pale blue fur and rabbit ears came in, laughing and holding hands. Their chatter and affection made it seem like a beginning romance. 

"Now does that look so bad?" Part of you chided yourself. "They seem awfully happy. Don't you want that too?"

No. You began to argue with yourself. Just because it worked for some didn't mean.. You couldn't... You wanted...

You could feel a hot lump in the back of your throat that you swallowed down hard. He was your friend above all else. You certainly couldn't expect more. That would be selfish, right?

Your phone chimed, making you jump. One new text from Sans.

"Hey kid. Sorry I startled ya. Got you some Grillby's 4 when ya get back."

That dumb pain and excitement twisted again as you ran your fingers through your hair.

"It's cool. Be home soon. Thanks."

You had it bad now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was gonna be fluff. I dunno what happened.


	5. Liar Liar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't fib to a being who can manipulate space time.

You kicked rocks into the ice slushed puddles of the alley as you looked up at your apartment. The setting sunlight reflected pink and orange and dusky gray in the windows, but you dearly wished you could see inside. This was the first time in a long time you didn't want to go home.

"Quit being a big baby," you mumbled to yourself. "There's nothing to be nervous about in there. Just a skeleton you want to..."

You stop right before you make a dumb pun and sigh, tucking your laundry basket under your arm and lug it upstairs.

Before you reached the door it was flung open, a lanky, skeletal body jutted out of the doorway.

"Dear friend! Perfect timing! I need my freshly cleaned clothes for my freshly acquired date!"

Flawless fucking timing, Paps.

"Oh really?" You say, ducking under his arm and into the warmth of the living room. You noticed Sans, flipping through the channels, his skull resting lazily in one hand as he propped himself on the arm of the couch. If he noticed you at all, he didn't let on.

"Who's the lucky duck who gets a date with you?" You said with a smile, turning back to Papyrus, who was positively beaming.

"Why, dear human, it is I, the great Papyrus, who is the lucky duck! I entered a contest a few weeks back, Win a Holiday Date with Mettaton, and, naturally, I won! However, well..."

The poor dear was flushed a gentle shade of orange.

"I'm rather nervous." he whispered.

You heard Sans grumble something about a bucket of bolts and publicity from the other room. He was never a fan of Mettaton, who wasn't exactly your cup of tea either. Too flashy. However, it was time to put that aside for the sweetie.

"Aww, don't worry!" You laugh, standing on your toes to give his mandible a light pat. "You just give him the old razzle dazzle and he'll adore you!"

He glowed, picking you up in a tight squeeze of joy.

"You're so good to me!" He squealed, pressing your cheek into his hard, bony one, a dramatic tear welling in his eye. "I'm so glad it was you to save me!"

"T-that's great buddy, but put me down. I can't breathe."

"Oh!"

You found your feet firmly on the ground again and a delicate pat on the head as he rushed off with his clothes to change.

You smiled, but felt it fade. Sans. 

"Hey." He called from the couch. "There's, uh.. Some Grillby's on the counter if you're hungry."

He wouldn't look at you. That stung.

"T-thanks," you mumble. You take a deep breath. What to say, what to say...?

"Hey," you choked out. "Sorry I kinda flipped shit earlier. I'm just not used to..."

Someone pressed up against you, slowly undressing you? 

"Folks being right up on me, and that quick. It wasn't you. Really."

Bullshit.

The cool light of his eyes finally met yours, causing a small wave of relief to wash over you.  


He knows you're lying," your mind chimed suddenly. "He's smarter than you. He knows everything," You wished your brain would just shut up for a second and let you actually think.

He finally grinned and chuckled a little. "Heh, was wondering. Tibia honest, kid, I figured it was probably something like that."

A small sigh of relief escaped you. You didn't like lying, especially to him, but for this moment it felt like your only choice.

You turned away from him, plodding to the kitchen to grab your meal.

"Not like you could have felt something different." He whispered, right behind you

You spun around, only to be eye to socket with him once again, a slight blue glow flickered in his eye and vanished just like that. This time he took a small step back. 

"I wonder..." He rumbled. "What if I moved slower? Would that be easier? Would you turn so red?"

His fingertips slid across your cheek and down your neck. Your pulse pounded, face flushed. A small whimper escaped you before you could bite it back. He looked as if he was taunting you. Teasing. It wasn't funny. It was torture. What made it worse is you wanted more.

"Hmm. Was someone not being fully honest with me?" He said smugly, brushing lightly over your collarbone, his face mere inches from yours. "Maybe I should-"

"How do I look?" Came an excited cry from the bathroom doorway.

Sans flashed Papyrus a thumbs up from the couch. "Looking good, bro."

Papyrus wore a nice, black suit and a purple bow tie, the same color as Mettaton. You smiled at him, trying to calm yourself. 

"You look dashing, dear heart." You say, clearing your throat. 

"Nyeh heh heh! Of course I do!" He laughed, posing proudly. "He will be dazzled by my good looks!"

"Of course. Now!" You smiled, adjusting his tie. "Go get 'em tiger!"

He gave you a quick, one armed hug and bounded out the door to his sporty little car. 

You whipped around, expecting to see Sans once again. Instead, you were alone. A lump of clothes and a slip of paper laid on top. 

Hastily scrawled lettering:

"If you wanted to wear the hoodie so damn bad, you just had to ask."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK, I cannot write fluff and Paps deserves happiness.


	6. Foolish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pride is ugly.

Sans didn't come back that night, but by morning he must have slipped in as he sat at the breakfast nook with a plate of Papyrus' "famous" breakfast spaghetti, which if you had to be honest, wasn't the worst thing he made.

You sleepily staggered out of your room to Pap gushing over his date with Mettaton, waving his spoon wildly to punctuate his story, sauce splattering on the counter and cupboard. You couldn't help but smile as you poured your morning coffee, listening to his tale of his evening of romance.

"He was just so.. elegant! Especially when he danced with me!" He exclaimed, before releasing a dreamy sigh. He hummed, spinning excitedly. 

"He even said he'd love to see me again. Off camera too! Oh, I don't think I've ever been so happy!" 

You smiled and sipped your coffee. "That's wonderful, Paps!" 

"Yes! But it is only natural that I, the great and loveable Papyrus, should have this wonderful luck!" He cried, but then paused. "But..."

"What's up? Something under your skin, bro?" Sans said, grinning teasingly.

Papyrus jutted out his lower jaw and glared at his sibling in irritation for a moment, but sighed and waved his oven mitted hand dismissively.

"I was going to say that I felt sorry that you lack the love of your life, but you, you lazy bones, will not find it with those puns. You should clearly take cues from me! I clearly have had more dates than you!"

"Don't worry about me, bro," Sans shrugged, chuckling. "But... Perhaps someone else here might be... a little bonely."

His eyes fell on you, causing you to choke on your coffee. 

"M-me?" You blabber. "Oh, no. I'm fine. Don't worry about little old me!"

Well didn't you feel suspicious.

Papyrus' eyes grew wide with sudden surprise and disappointment. 

"Oh no! Oh this is true! My dear human, you -are- alone! You do not have a special someone! Tell me friend, what do you seek in a partner?"

"Uh..."

"That's a very good question, kid. What do you look for?"

"Well..." 

You were stuck. Papyrus was so worried about your lack of love life while Sans sat calmly in the corner, a smile on his face. Was this payback? If so, he wasn't playing nice.

Papyrus' face suddenly lit up with an idea as he bounded off and out the door, shouting something about maybe knowing someone who knows someone. 

You shot Sans a dirty look and turned away from him. You felt ridiculous and wished that he would just drop the whole thing, but he seemed to be having too much fun, and at your expense.

"Well?" You heard him say. "You didn't answer my question."

"What question?" You asked. You knew damn well which one.

"What are you looking for? Someone you know? Maybe they like bad jokes? Maybe likes ketchup directly out of the bottle? You think he-"

"Stop."

"Hmm?" 

"I said stop!" You hissed. "You're not being funny. I don't feel anything of the sort for you. You're wrong."

You had your back turned still. You couldn't face him through the lies you were spewing. You knew he could read you like a book, but you weren't entirely certain how. 

"Who's trying to be funny?" He said with a chuckle. "Just trying to get a little insight."

He was beside you. How was he moving so fast? You stumbled backwards, startled by his sudden appearance next to you, and slipped on Papyrus's damn spaghetti sauce. You clamped your eyes shut, bracing yourself for a hard thunk as your tail end hit the against the floor, but it never came.

That familiar chuckle. Thick, bony arms holding you. You hated to open your eyes and you already knew your face was tinged red.

He gave you a grin, his eyes half lidded. He was enjoying himself too much.

"I know you're falling for me kid, but this is getting ridiculous."

He pulled you closer still. You could feel the outline of his ribs pressed against your chestand his grin tantalizingly close...

No.

You pushed him away. No, this wasn't right. 

"Leave me alone!" You snapped. You were flustered, and growing angrier with each passing moment. Who was he to do this to you? Who was he to make you feel so damn defenseless? It tore you to shreds.

"H-hey now," Sans stammered, holding his hands up defensively. "I didn't mean-" 

"Didn't mean what? To keep harassing me after I told you no? To stop? Could have fooled me," you said with a hard, harsh laugh.

His brows raised, concerned and upset by your outburst. "Listen, I-"

You couldn't listen. You felt your fists clench and hot tears welling in your eyes. 

"No, you listen! I was ok, no, great before you came around," you choked out. "And... And I bet it'd be fine again if..."

"Kid, wait."

"If you just left!"

The words were out of your mouth before you could stop them, and your hands flew to your mouth. What were you saying? What were you doing? Your foolishness and pride finally dawned on you. 

Sans paused, straightening his spine. The smile he always wore faded from his face and the lights in his eyes dimmed. He looked drained of whatever held him together, and you felt your heart plummet to the linoleum of the kitchen floor.

"I see." He whispered. "Well, if that's the case..."

"Sans, wait!" You cried out. "I didn't mean it!"

You were too late. Whatever protests you could have cried out fell away. It no longer mattered anyway.

He was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry. That was mean.


	7. Under the Mountain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for a trip.

You weren't sure what hurt worse. Was it the wounded expression Sans wore that played in your head every time you closed your eyes? Could it be how Papyrus was acting brave and kept saying his brother would be back soon, but still seeing the worry in his face? Or was the fact that you were the fool who cause this to happen?

It had only been a few days, it was true, but it felt like forever since Sans vanished from your kitchen that morning. You didn't realize how much was missing until he wasn't there. Muffet even noticed when your escort home stopped showing up. She had patted your shoulder and tried to tell you that "there were other flies in the web." You had mumbled your thanks and shuffled on.

You even checked Grillby's regularly, in empty hope that he'd be sitting at the bar, chatting with the silent flame man and drinking a bottle of ketchup. Nobody there had seen him in days.

But the fifth night, while you were sitting in the relative quiet of your room, trying to figure out your next move, you heard Papyrus' phone ping in the other room. You heard a muffled sigh of relief and a laugh of joy a moment later. 

You peered out of your door, looking up at the skeleton, wiping large, glowing, orange tears from his eyes. 

"He's safe."

Those two words propelled you out of your room and to hug the weeping monster tightly. He held on, and you let him cry. His body shuddered under his quiet sobs of joy.

"I'm sorry, Paps." You whispered into his chest. "This mess was my fault. I'm awful and so sorry and..." 

Your confession to him just led him to squeeze you tighter. 

"Please don't say that, my friend. You are not awful." He sniffled. "I know my brother. He can be... difficult to deal with. Whatever happened between you two had to have been rough for you of all humans to get so mad."

His gentle, comforting words hurt your heart. You drove his brother away, and yet he was being so kind. You didn't feel deserving of it.

Papyrus pulled away and sat down on the couch, sighing. He was so glad, but you still felt as if something was wrong. Something felt incomplete. 

Sans may have been fine, wherever he was, but he still wasn't home with you and his brother. You couldn't apologize for the way you acted. You couldn't make it up to him.

"Papyrus," you said, sitting down next to him. "You said Sans is safe. Does this mean you know where he is?"

Papyrus blinked, a confused look on his face. "Well, yes. Why do you ask?"

"I- I want... I want to find him," you declared, stumbling over your words. "I want to bring him home. I've been looking in all the usual places for him, but, well, he's obviously not there. Please, just help me get him back."

You watched as Papyrus's face shifted from confusion to glee, to a look of worry. He looked down at his hands in his lap and let out a deep sigh of weariness.

"Well, you see," he mumbled. "It's not that easy. He, well..." He sighed, trailing off. "He went home."

"Home?"

"Back to the Underground."

You froze. The Underground? How? Were monsters still capable of getting down there?

"Wait, I thought that place got sealed up. What happened?" You asked, nervous about how he would answer. 

Papyrus shook his head. "No. All seals were broken when the human child Frisk saved us. There was magic put in place to conceal the entrance from vandals, but it is empty. All of us left when we had the chance."

"So," you began. "Is it possible that I can get into the Underground?"

He paused. "Well, I suppose. It won't be easy! It is fraught with perils! Or it was. The human traps are probably deactivated by now."

"Wait, what?" You cried. 

\------------------

Mt. Ebott loomed ahead, growing steadily closer as Papyrus drove you to the foot of the mountain. You couldn't help but wonder how a world lived beneath the feet of humans for so many years that it turned into a legend. How did the monster survive? How did they practically thrive?

The car stopped, and you two got out as snow began to whip around you.

He smiled down at you. "Home sweet home, I suppose."

You swallowed, staring up at the rocky crags. To be quite frank, you never had been the outdoorsy type, and weren't in the best of shape anymore. Now here you were, having to climb a damn mountain, find a hole that looked like it wasn't there, and travel through an empty world to find the one you loved, who just so happened to be a monster. What was your life, a damn fairy tale?

"Are... Are you sure there's no shortcuts?"

He shook his head. "This is it. This path is the closest to the Ruins, which is closest to Snowdin. He should be there." 

"Are you sure you won't come with me?" You asked. You hated to admit it, but you were downright scared. You knew you'd be lost. You were certain you'd get hurt. A guide was exactly what you needed.

Papyrus shook his head. "Too many memories."

You sighed, nodding your head. "It's ok. I understand."

He knelt down and wrapped you in a big, firm hug. "You are one of the kindest, most wonderful humans I have encountered. I believe in you. If anyone can find him and bring him home, it's you."

Tears stung your eyes, but you held them back. Crying was going to solve anything. It was time to be brave. If not for yourself, for him.

"Thank you." 

He released you reluctantly, and wrapped his red scarf around your neck and shoulders. It was a little ragged, but it was warm and full of love.

"Be safe," he said, giving you a sad smile. 

You nodded, giving him a small peck on the cheek. "I promise."

You turned away, making your way up the side of the mountain.

\-----------------

You weren't sure how long you had been climbing, probably a few hours. Frostbite was beginning to sting your cheeks and your nose. You were exhausted. You leaned against a rock...

And fell.

You barely had to cry out as the world whizzed past you and the ground raced up towards you. Suddenly, you landed amongst a patch of large yellow blossoms which broke your fall. You sat up, panting, heart pounding. You were alive! You laughed incredulously and cheered!

You patted yourself down, hunting for blood or broken bones, when you heard a small, child-like voice behind you.

"Well howdy, human!"

You leaped to your feet with a scream and whipped around to see a little face on a blossom near you. It smiled innocently up at you, fluttering it's leaves and petals.

"I'm Flowey! Flowey the flower! My my, you must be very lost." It said, blinking sweetly. "I don't see humans around here anymore."

You knelt down in front of it. "Oh, um, hello little one. No, I'm not lost yet, but can you help me before I am?"

"Well golly! I can sure try! What can I do for you?" it giggled playfully.

"Well, I'm looking for someone. His name is Sans. Sans the skeleton. Have you seen him? He may have come through here."

You watched the sweet, innocent face change to something dark. Something worried.

"What, that smiley trashbag?" it snapped, causing you to bristle with irritation at the rude little beast. "Why?"

"Because he's someone very special to me," you replied as you rose to your feet, your voice becoming stern. "Will you help me find him, or not?"

The flower paused, as if in thought.

"Hmmm.... NOT!" It shrieked, before disappearing underground with an audible pop.

"What a piece of floral shit."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here we go! Let's go get him back!


	8. Return to Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finding what you lost

The Undergroud was dark and silent, and frighteningly so. Each step you took reverberated off the cavern walls, causing you to jump and flinch at yourself. 

"What is there to be scared of?" you muttered to yourself. "It's just me, a prick of a flower, and Sans."

The ruins were empty, but mercifully clear and well lit by some phosphorus substance. The few active traps, while easily solved thanks to little clues around you, frustrated you to no end (you were getting sick and tired of falling today).

You finally managed to a small home deep within. Oh how you wanted to collapse into the large armchair in what you could only assume to be the living room and fall asleep. The home was cozy, and so very much like one on the surface.

"Why would anyone want to leave here?" you thought to yourself, winding your way down a staircase and through a long corridor. "This place is practically the same as the surface.

A massive door stood before you, covered with an insignia you had seen occasionally on the surface. Was it the monster royalty symbol? You made a mental note to ask Sans if you ever found him.

"No. When I find him. Not if."

You pushed against the door with all your might, and opened up to a world of snow. The bitterness of the cold made you wrap Papyrus' scarf closer to your face and shudder.

You finally made it. Snowdin.

If there were footprints other than yours, they had been covered with a thick layer of fresh, powdery snow. You trudged through the woods, and you could swear you could feel eyes upon your back. You whipped around, looking for someone. Anyone.

"Sans?" You called into the darkness, praying for a reply.

Silence. 

You quickened your pace into a run. You weren't fond of the woods at night, and the deathly quiet frightened you. 

You slipped between the bars by a bridge and found yourself skidding into an abandoned town. Was this the place? It must have been Snowdin. 

You spotted the old Grillby's, and stared in the dark glass. In your mind's eye you could see the flicker of Grillby's flame, the monsters milling around inside, and Sans, laughing soundlessly, but a true, deep from the soul laugh. God, you missed his laughter so much. The image of him strengthened your resolve to find him. 

You plodded through the town, looking at the quaint houses. They looked so peaceful, as if their world was asleep instead of empty. 

Finally, you spotted a mailbox with Papyrus' name in tidy writing across it, and Sans' in an untidy scrawl. Looking up you saw a lovely home... But it was dark. Your heart fell a little. Was he not home? Had you been mistaken? Papyrus said Snowdin, didn't he?

"Maybe there's no electric... Or magic. Whatever." You said to yourself, making excuses as to why he would keep the home dark.

You tried the door, surprised when it swung open with ease.

The furniture still sat in place, untouched after months. The home was neat as a pin, except for a sock that laid in the corner. You caught yourself smiling. This was their home. This was where they came from. How wonderful, you thought, to learn this small, but important detail of their lives.

But this was not why you were here. Finding Sans was much more important.

"Hello?" You called into the darkness and quiet. No reply. 

"Sans? Are you here?" You said, hope fading from your voice. "Papyrus said you were here. He said you came home. I came to bring you back.  
This... This isn't your home. Not anymore. Your home is with your brother, on the surface. If... If you want to, I want it to be with me too."

Silence.

"Please, Sans. If you can hear me, I'm begging you! Just say something!"

No sound but your own breathing reached your ears.

Your heart ached. You just wanted to grab him and shake him and beg him not to worry you like that ever again. But he was gone. What if you came all this way and he went back to the surface? What if you were stuck?

You fell back onto the couch, body and soul throbbing with exhaustion. There was nothing more you could do at this point but sleep. You decided you would figure out what else to do when you woke up.

You pulled a blanket off the back of the couch and curled up into a ball, doing your best to keep warm inside this cold home.

"Good night, Sans," you whispered. "Wherever you are."

\------------------

A soft touch on your cheek, a gentle chuckle.

"Heh.. Imagine seeing you here."

You jerked awake with a start. 

"Sans!"

The room was empty. A dream? You could have sworn...

No! It had to have been real! You felt his touch and heard his voice as if he stood right beside you! There was no way he could be gone. Not this fast.

You flung open the door, but was faced with nothing but the cold, dark town. The wind whipped around you, filling you with a sense of willpower like you never knew before.

You screamed his name to the snow as you took off running. He was there! You knew it. There was no way he wasn't.

"Please, Sans! Come out and just talk to me! Just let me explain! I-"

You slipped, landing face first into the snow. It got into your eyes and it stung, blinding you a moment.

You heard a bitter chuckle behind you. "Stupid, clumsy human."

It was that goddamn flower again. It wore a condescending grin as it gazed up at you.

"What do you want now?" you snapped, wiping the icy chunks from your face. "You already said that you're not gonna help me."

"Oh, I'm just curious now," it replied, a touch of a mocking tone in it's voice. 

"Oh yeah? What about?"

"Yes, why would you, a human, even come looking for a monster anyway? Humans and monsters aren't even meant to be together on the surface. They're just meant to fight and kill each other. This is the order of things. You don't seem to want to kill him, even if you could, which I assure you you cannot. You have no use for him! Unless..." It paused, then began to laugh uproariously.

"Wait. Didn't you say he was special to you? Oh my god. You... Do you think you love him? A monster? A skeleton? Oh my god. That's disgusting! Oh, you humans are freaks!" It screamed with laughter. "You filthy, monster fucking..."

"Shut up, you fucking weed." You muttered, fingers digging into the snow.

It leaned in closer to you, near to your face. "What did you say to me?" It snarled, it's face contorting into something horrifying.

"I... said.. SHUT UP!" You screamed, smashing a fistful of snow into it's hideous face. It shrieked as you tried to scurry away, but something snagged your ankles. A thick, green vine twisted up your legs, and you shrieked.

You felt your body jerk up off the ground, and the thing shook you violently. 

"Do you know what I could do to you? You puny creature!" It roared. "You shouldn't have ever come to my domain! You should have never mocked me!"

A tugging sensation inside of you made you cry out in pain, and the world shifted to black and white. The only color you could see was a green heart thrumming in front of you. You watched as a twisted grin crossed it's face.

"My, my. I guess adult souls aren't much different than a child's."

Wait, what? Soul?

"Oh, what I could do with this. Maybe I could..."

A blue blast ripped past you, scorching through the snow next to the flower. It shrieked in terror, letting you fall into the soft snow, and you scrambled away.

Looking up, you were struck with awe and fear.

It was Sans, but... He was different.

A monstrous, skeletal dragon head loomed behind him, eyes glowing a bright cyan. One of Sans' eyes glowed the same shade, the other a dark, empty pit. He looked fierce and deadly, ready to destroy. He strode forward to stand by your side, guarding you.

"Stay away from my human."

His voice was deep, all traces of humor were gone. The dragon head hissed as blue vapor streamed from it's nostrils. Sans placed his hand on it's head, giving it a pat. 

"I know who you are. I know you know what this is and what it can do. You so much as look at them again, and my little buddy here will blast you straight to hell where you belong."

"Wait, wait!" the flower pleaded, whimpering and waggling it's leaves at the skeleton. "It... It was just a joke! Just a bit of fu- AHHHHH!"

A crater sizzled next to the terrified blossom. It trembled, staring up at the figure looming before it.

"You better get outta here, bud, or you're gonna have a bad time."

A hiss and a pop, and it vanished under the snow. 

With a wave of his hand, the dragon skull vanished. It left behind a smell of ozone and a burst of warm air.

Sans reached out, delicately grasping the small heart. You felt a warmth radiate within your being that you couldn't explain the second he touched it. Sans cradled it in his hands as if it was the most fragile thing he ever touched as he knelt down next to you, handing you the small, green, trinket like object.

You looked at him now. His eyes had returned to the simple, gentle lights. He looked at you, his expression, while back to a smile, was soft and a little sad.

"I think this belongs to you."

He gently pressed it to your chest, and with a light green glow it melded back into your body. You gasped, a heat filling your being, and color returning to your vision.

"Better?" He whispered.

You couldn't reply. You couldn't do anything except fall into his chest. Tears you had been choking back for so long flowed free from your eyes. You pressed your forehead into his sternum, sobbing.

"Woah, hey now! What's with the water works?" he said, gently wrapping his arms around you. "You're safe, aren'tcha?"

"That's not it!" you whimpered, gripping his hoodie tightly. "Y-you weren't supposed to listen to me. You gotta come home. Please!"

"Oh is that it?" He said with a quiet laugh. "I thought you told me..."

"It doesn't matter what I said!" you said as you finally looked up at him, wiping tears from your eyes. "Papyrus needs you! I need you!"

"Oh do you now?"

"Yes. I miss our walks when you bring me home. I miss your dumb puns. I miss watching you fall asleep instead of watching those boring Mettaton movies. Sans, I.. I.. love-"

You couldn't finish. He grabbed your chin in his hand, and pressed his teeth gently against your lips. You paused, realizing what was happening.

A kiss.

You melted into his arms, pressing your lips firmly onto him. It was strange, sure, but god, you had wanted this. Finally, you had it.

"Heh. Now was that so bad?" He said gently, pulling you close to him and wiping away a tear from your eye. You shook your head no.

"Good. Now, let's go home." he said, chuckling and tousling your hair.

"But... How do we get out of here?" you questioned him."I didn't bring a rope to pull us out of the main entrance, and Paps is probably back home, and I can't call him from here. He can't help us."

"Don't worry, kid." Sans said with a playful wink. "I know a shortcut."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -phew- there we go.
> 
> There may be some questions. That's what next chapter will be for :D 
> 
> Thank you all again for your support! I love you!


	9. A Moment of Peace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A return home, and some secrets revealed.

Sans wrapped your arms around his shoulders, and his around your waist.

"H-hey now!" you protested lightly. "What exactly do you think you're doing?"

"Getting us back home, you bonehead!" he said with a little chuckle. "Now, hold on tight. It may get a little rough. Ready?"

You nodded.

You never thought you would feel the world dematerialize. It was as if everything blurred into a mix of pixels and watercolor splotches, and your guts felt squeezed as if they were in a too-tight bear hug. You wanted to cry out, to ask Sans what was happening, but before you had the chance to make a sound, it was over.

You looked around you. Tan linoleum floors, white wallpaper with little apples on it, and a little white stove, splotched with red sauce. Home. Sans had gotten you both home, just as he promised.

You heard him laugh quietly in your ear. In your excitement, you forgot you were clinging tightly to him. Pulling back slightly, you took him in. His frame was larger than you remembered, sturdy and strong. Sans was only a hair taller than you, and you found yourself locking eyes with him. The look he gave you made your heart to thrum a little faster. It was a look of smug satisfaction, of pride.

"Don't wanna let go, huh?" he said with a gentle smile, starting to lean in close to your lips once more. "Well now. Can't say I mind all that much myself."

He started to gently press against your lips again, when...

"Brother! Human! You're home!"

You and Sans were both swiftly plucked up off the floor by two bony arms, and squeezed in a loving death grip. Papyrus squealed with glee as he held you both to his chest.

"See, my friend? I told you you could bring him home! I knew I was right!" he crowed triumphantly, pressing his forehead against yours. "I just knew it!"

"Unf.. Well, uh, Paps, Sans was-"

"I was pretty grateful that she found me." Sans interrupted. "If she hadn't come I would have been pretty... Boned."

Sans thudded to the floor, snickering.

"Will you stop with those infernal puns!" the tall skeleton groaned before setting you down.

"Sorry, bro. I've just had a skele-ton of time to think of more."

"Nyeh! Puns are the worst!" Papyrus grumbled. 

"Aw, c'mon bro. You love it," the smaller skeleton chuckled from his place on the floor.

"And I hate that I love it."

\-------------------------

Papyrus had fallen asleep, exhausted from gushing over you two. He had made probably his best spaghetti to date (the noodles were a bit chewy, and the sauce was too salty, but an improvement none the less). You draped a blanket over him, and sighed. Everything seemed to be happening so fast since the brothers arrived. Now Sans was... Magic? He teleports? Did he have a pet dragon?

"So," Sans said from his seat on the couch, "Something on your mind?"

"Well, yeah. Quite a few actually." you mumbled, rubbing the back of your neck. "What was all that... y'know, down there. In the underground." 

He sighed. "Eh. Should've guessed you'd wanna know about that."

"What was that, um, big, skull thingy?" you asked, waving your arms in a big circle around your head. 

"Oh! Uh, that." he mumbled, a light blue tint on his cheeks. "Gaster blaster. I guess you could call it an inheritance kinda thing."

"A gaster... blaster?" you asked, blinking slowly. "What is it?"

"Oh, uh, well..." Sans mumbled, rubbing the back of his skull. "You could kind of call it a weapon, or a pet, or something that's part of my soul. Hell, it's not even really mine." He said with a sigh, slouching back into the couch. "It... It was my Pop's."

"Oh!" you exclaimed, feeling a little twinge of guilt as you sat down next to him. "If this is a sore spot for you then we can just-" 

Sans shook his head. "Nah. It's been a long time. Our old man died when bro was just a baby bones. He was the royal scientist. Kinda kept the underground running with his big invention. I was supposed to take over when he retired. Granted, I was still a kid myself when he, well..."

"Sans, the blaster?"

"Oh, right," he mumbled. "That. It was kind of Pop's special skill, magic weapons. He had created the blasters special for me, putting... I dunno, kind of part of me in it after he made the shell. Like, part of my soul, sort of. So while it's part of me, it's some separate thing."

There were those words again. Soul. Magic. Not long ago you would have scoffed at the mention of these things. Now, you sat in rapt attention. Your life really was a fairy tale now.

He sighed. "Can't really explain much more. That's about all I know to be honest."

"Ah," you whispered. You understood less now than when he began explaining, but you bit back more questions. If he couldn't answer them, you would have just have to wait.

"Can you just, y'know, not tell Papyrus about this?" he asked. "I just think it'd be a lot to take in for him to take in. He doesn't know much about him, and I would rather keep it that way."

You nodded. You lacked siblings, but you of all people understood that some things were best kept secret from family.

"And... you said something about souls?" you asked.

He shook his head. "Don't worry about that right now. It's been a hell of a day, and you look like you could use some rest."

He was right. You ached, you drooped. You maybe had an hour's rest in the last two days, so sleep sounded like an oasis in the desert to your tired mind.

"Heh. You're right. I'm bone tired," you said with a little giggle.

Sans chuckled, laying back and pulling you close against his chest. "Hey now, don't start stealing my lines. You can't be both the pretty and the funny one." 

You blushed, nestling in close to him. For someone made of such a hard substance, he was oddly comfortable. You caught yourself giving a contented hum of approval as he wrapped his arms around you.

"Sans?" you murmured into his chest, nestling in close.

"Yeah, kid?"

"Thank you."

"For what?" he yawned, stroking your hair sleepily. 

"For saving my life. I don't know what I would have done back there if it wasn't for you. I was pretty scared back there, and... Sans?"

He was limp, lightly snoring. You sat up a little, looking at him. His eyes were closed, his mouth slightly ajar and his teeth parted. For the first time you noticed his teeth. Fangs? Yes. Those were fangs. God... What other secret did this guy have?

You laid your head back down, head to his ribs. Where on a human, you would hear a throb and maybe a gurgle, it was a hushed hum, as if something large dwelled deep within his bones. Something sleeping. Something big.

The hushed noise soothed you, and as you listened, your eyelids grew heavy with sleep. You pressed a soft kiss to his sternum, and finally allowed yourself to drift off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just some fluff. Gonna maybe take a small break to think of some ideas, but I will be back!
> 
> I love you all so much


	10. Holidays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holidays are abound, people are tense, but not everything has to be so heavy.

Muffled bumping and crashing from the storage area in your apartment pulled your attention away from the book you were reading. You peeked your head into the little space and watched Papyrus look through box after box, not finding what he was searching for. He looked so distressed that you couldn't help but wonder what was the problem.

"What's up, buttercup?" You finally asked him, watching him jump.

"Oh! Human! I was looking for your Christmas tree. Come, you must help me find it so that we can begin the festivities," he said, smiling at you. 

"Santa will be here in just a matter of days, and we have to be ready for him! A lump of coal is not what I wish to find in MY stocking.

You winced. You didn't have a tree, mainly because you just never thought to buy one. You hadn't celebrated Christmas really since you left home. Heck, you had become so swept up with this new life you honestly had forgotten most holidays lately. You could almost hear your family griping at you from miles away for not coming by or calling to wish them a happy this or merry that.

"Oh, uh, sorry buddy. I don't have a tree," you confessed sheepishly to him. "I can't help you there."

Papyrus' expression fell, looking wounded. It broke your heart a little to see him so down. Were the holidays that important to him?

"Hey now!" You blurted, unable to stop yourself. "We can go get one! Don't worry about it. They're still selling 'em."

You watched as Papyrus' face lit up with joy and he clapped his hands.

"Marvelous! We shall pick the biggest tree we can find, and decorate it with all the brightest lights we can find and..." he paused, wringing his bony hands gleefully. "Sans! Get your lazy bones in here! We are going to procure a tree!"

\---------------------------

"An artificial tree? How could you suggest such a thing when we can have a real, live tree?" Papyrus exclaimed as you pulled into a little tree lot outside of town. "They're so much better!"

"I dunno, bro. Getting kinda late for a tree this season. I'm sure Santa will understand." Sans replied. "He's a pretty understanding guy."

"Nonsense!" Papyrus cried as you all got out of the car. "We must have a tree!"

The lot had a few small pines left, and they looked scraggly and half dead. You glanced at the salesman, a large, graying man with a bushy beard and a scowl. He glared at you and your companions over a steaming thermos full of something. You smiled slightly at him, feeling uneasy.

Sans walked up beside you, leaning in close to you.

"Looks like we've got an admirer," he said with a chuckle. "Should we give him something to stare at?"

"Hush," you hissed. You didn't feel quite up to challenging some weird, mountain man looking guy, especially considering the bright pink scar now adorning your head as well as dealing with some psycho weed. You were scrappy, but not stupid.

"Brother, friend! I found a tree! Come here and see!"

The tree was large and full, and a beautiful, lush green. It was a classic Christmas tree like from your childhood, and you could in help but smile. 

"Yeah, it's perfect!" you nodded in agreement. "I'll go speak to the sales guy and get it squared away."

As you approached the man, he glared at you harder. You pulled yourself up tall and proud. There wasn't any way you were going to let this creep of an old man know that you were intimidated.

"Excuse me, sir? I'd like the tree from the back of the lot," you said gesturing in the direction you came from. "Can I get a price on it please?"

"Not for sale."

You paused. Oh boy this guy. 

"Sir, it doesn't appear to be reserved, so-"

"Not for sale."

He rose from his rickety lawn chair, staring down at you. In that moment, you wished you had the brothers by your side. 

"Maybe another tree then? I'll go ask my friends about looking at a different one," you replied, your voice cracking a little. You hated to admit it, but you were scared.

"If I wanna deny service, it's my right," he barked at you in a gravelly voice. "And I ain't sellin' to no damn monster lovin' bi-..."

He stopped dead. You felt a hand on each shoulder as the brothers flanked you.

"Please do not speak to my friend that way," came the sternest voice you ever heard Papyrus use. He glared down at the man, more than a full head taller than him. "It's very rude."

The man took an unsteady step back, stammering some mix between anger and worry. You had never seen Papyrus look so intimidating. It worried even you a little. 

Sans spoke next, but gently to you. "Come on kid. Let's get out of here. These trees are shit anyway."

He flashed the man a look to chill someone to the marrow before sliding his hand into yours and leading you away to the car.

Sans sat with you in the back seat in silence for a moment, until you whispered a very quiet apology.

Sans paused and gripped your hand tighter.

"Don't be. It's just a tree. Told bro an fake one would be better."

"No," you sighed, shaking your head. "I mean about that asshole. About all these assholes. I mean-"

Just forget him, ok?" Sans said. "Just focus on.. I dunno. Something else."

You smiled a little. "Like maybe you?"

Sans flushed a little blue. "Sure kid, if that works for ya, go for it."

The driver door opened, and Papyrus clambered in with a huff. "Some humans are just the rudest things! I had half a mind to give him what for!" He paused, looking back at you, giving you a sad smile.

"I'm sorry, friend. He should not have said such things towards humans. I am sorry we came here."

You waved your hand, brushing away his apology. "Don't worry about it. If 'monster lover' is the worst thing someone calls me today, then I think I'm on the right track."

The brothers both smiled warmly at you. You felt so safe. Who needed humans?

\-------------------

"Sans, are you going to put up those decorations or not?" Papyrus snapped at his brother. "The human and I are working hard at making this place festive, why won't you?"

A small, artificial tree sat in the corner near the TV, bright lights shimmering and little candy canes and glass balls hung from the branches. Sans sat on the couch, a sparkling, silver garland wrapped around his shoulders.

"Can't I be festive enough?" he said, sighing. 

"Sans, all Santa is going to bring you is coal for being so lazy! Just help!" Papyrus whined. 

Sans gave a sigh, tossing the garland over a curtain rod.

"Ta da."

You rolled your eyes at the lazy bones, jumping up onto the couch next to him, fixing it so it at least looked a little nice, and gave him a wink.

"A little effort never killed anyone, Sans," you said, finally plunking down next to him. 

"Yeah, but why take that risk?"

You rolled your eyes at him, and grabbed the newspaper.

"Hey kid, what's a festival of lights?"

Your eyes fell on a little article about a winter festival at a local park. You had been to one when you were a little kid, and always wanted to go back. 

You could remember the beauty of the flickering lights glittering on the snow at night. It was enchanting to your child mind, and you rather wanted to see it again.

"Oh, uh, well it's got musicians, horse drawn carriage rides, and luminaries and lights strung up all over the place. It's just a nice winter celebration thing. They're really very pretty," you tried to explain. You also found them pretty dang romantic, but you kept that to yourself. "Uh, would you maybe like to go?"

Papyrus immediately chimed in, begging Sans to say yes and to go. As much as you adored the younger brother, you stiffened. There was a dumb, unspoken agreement between you and Sans that Paps wasn't to know of you two and your... whatever it was. So many times it seemed that right when Sans' hand drifted to your hip and your fingertips would brush against him in just the right way, he would come into the room for some reason and everything would come to a screeching halt. You just wanted some privacy!

Sans shrugged. "Sure. Could be fun."

You sulked a little. Fine. Just another night. With both of them.

\--------------------

The cool night wind whipped your face and you wrapped your scarf around your neck tighter. Papyrus skipped around, greeting fellow monsters with joy, as if he knew them all, which with his mercurial personality, it was possible. Sans just waved from your side.

To be honest, it was nice to see monsters milling about with humans. Some from both parties shied away from the other, but most seemed filled with holiday acceptance and peace. It filled you with joy.

Sans handed you a hot chocolate from a stall, sliding a few dollars to a brown cat man with a big, rather fake, smile plastered on his face. You took a sip and waved your thanks to him before moving on.

"So... this is pretty nice," Sans said, quietly slipped his cool, bony hand into yours, sending little chills up your spine. 

"Hey, are you ok? You're freezing!" you asked, worried. 

He chuckled and tapped his ribcage under his clothes. "Yeah. Got nothing to freeze. Besides, this is like back home. Cold doesn't bother me."

Somehow, you found that oddly comforting. He was so strange, and you wanted to learn all about his strange, wonderful form, including...

You felt your cheeks warm a little at the indecent thought. After all he was, well, a skeleton. Albeit he was some magical, mystical skeleton. Maybe he could, well... 

Sans calling your name pulled you out of your dirty little mind. 

"You wanna try the carriage ride?" he asked, gesturing towards a little cream colored cart driven by two chestnut brown horses. A small, smiling aging man waved at you two, and your heart warmed a little. You nodded.

You clambered into the carriage, helped inside by the smirking monster and curled up close to him. He draped a blanket over you both, and pressed his teeth against your lips, causing you to sigh peacefully. Alone at last, if only in a way.

"I've missed this," you mumbled, resting your head in the crook of his shoulder. "It's been a while since it's been just us."

He laughed and sighed a little. "Yeah, me too. Sorry about all that."

"It's ok."

He shook his head as if to say not really, but just pulled you closer. 

"You're so warm. It's kind of amazing, ya know." he mumbled in your ear, sending little shivers through you. "Humans are so fascinating. I wonder... How warm you really are."

You could feel your cheeks and ears turn a bright red. He knew he could turn you to putty, and you were fairly certain he was doing his best to make that happen.

"Not fair," you said, resting your hand on his ribs. "You always tease me." 

He laughed, a true laugh, which sounded like music to your ears. "I can't help it! It's just so fun to see you turn all sorts of colors. I love it!"

You pouted. "I'm not a plaything, you know."

Sans stopped, a little taken aback. "What? No, of course not! I wouldn't dream that!"

"Good," you whispered, leaning in close, giving him a seductive smile with half lidded eyes. "But... I am up to play."

Sans' face broke into a dark blue blush, and he shifted nervously, causing you to laugh in turn. 

"See? It's not as funny when it's you, now is it?" You asked, tucking your hand in his once again. "But, um..."

"But, um?" he said, in a teasing tone.

"Don't... Don't be afraid to show me you aren't all talk. I won't freak out again. I promise."

A pause. You looked down at your boots. Was that too forward? Hell, could he even do anything?

"Jesus, what kind of idiot am I?" you thought. "That was super uncalled for."

"I'll keep that in mind," Sans said, his voice deep in your ear, and you found yourself trembling a little.

You were in deep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I've taken so long! Work had been nuts, but here I am, and I'll start work on the next chapter soon.
> 
> Happy Holidays to anyone who celebrates anything, and if you don't, just please have a good and safe time. I love all of you!
> 
> (Oh yeah. Smut may or may not be coming soon)


	11. Preparation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A gift from a potential friend

A loud squeal pealed through of the apartment, jerking you awake from a blissful dream about something you couldn't quite recall. You tore the sheets off of you and darted into the hall to access the situation.

Papyrus had his back to you, and he was visibly trembling, holding his phone in his hands. 

"Papyrus, what happened?" you blurted in a rushed voice. "Is everything ok?"

He turned around, the largest smile stretched wide across his face. He scooped you in his arms and bounced up and down in wordless glee, your cheek slamming uncomfortably against his collar bone.

"We've been invited to Mettaton's 'New Year's Eve Soirée.'" Sans said, walking past, sipping a cup of warm ketchup, visibly unimpressed. "Yippee."

Papyrus plopped you down in a kitchen chair, humming some bouncy tune and sliding you a cup of coffee.

"Wait, isn't that just in a couple days?" you asked, shifting nervously. Parties and you. You and parties. Two things that went together like cats and water. Your mind immediately began racing, hunting for excuses as to why you couldn't go. Work? No, Muffet'll have the bakery shut down. Sick? No, definitely not. Papyrus would try to stay behind to care for you, because that's just how he is, and you couldn't ruin his fun. Dead? Nope. Gotta be dead for that to work.

Shit. You were stuck.

"Oh yes! We must dress in our finest! Sans, we must go shopping for you." Papyrus said brightly, turning to his brother. "You can't wear such... casual clothes."

Sans looked irritated for a brief moment, but gave a sigh.

"Heh. I guess. Think you can find something that... suits me?"

Papyrus's face fell but only for a second. 

"No, not even your awful puns can dampen the great Papyrus' mood today." he said cheerily before turning to you. "Do you wish to go with us, friend?"

You paused. Dresses. You had some but none you felt nice enough. Mettaton was an elegant gentleman, (Gentlebot? Whatever.) and probably would tolerate nothing but the nicest attire. What in the hell were you supposed to wear? You lacked anything that would be proper for a formal party, or any party for that matter.

"Um, well, I suppose," you mumbled into your coffee. What could it hurt? Perhaps it could be fun. More than likely it would leave you full of anxiety.

Papyrus clapped with excitement. "Marvelous! I will send our reservations, and we can depart for the stores!"

Ugh.

\----------------------

Monsters eyed you strangely as you drifted amongst clothing racks. There were so many things that made these dresses, well, not accessible to you. Many arm holes, more than one collar hole, dresses outrageously long or entirely too short. 

You sighed, disappointed. This wasn't easy for you as it was, and now? Impossible.

"Excuse me, darling?" came a slightly familiar voice behind you. You turned around to see a small box with bright lights flashing a question mark on wheels putter near your side. "You look lost. Can I help?"

"Oh!" you exclaimed. "Well, I am having a little trouble. I'm looking for a party dress, and..."

"Say no more, I am here to help," he said dramatically, grabbing your hand and leading you away. You heard little whispers as you zipped through the racks towards the back of the store and through a set of double doors. Was this bot sent to kick you out of the store? No, monsters weren't like that! Were they?

The not finally squeaked to a halt in front of a small separate room, it's little red lights flickering excitedly. "Right here my dear, all your choices here in this little room!"

He pushed the door open excitedly, and your breath caught in your throat. Dazzling dresses in a multitude of colors lined the walls, and in the loveliest materials.

You quickly turned to your mechanical friend, who was whirring expectantly at you.

"Hey, um, these are lovely, but I don't think these are... affordable," you said sheepishly.

It waved it's gloved hand at you, wheeling away. "Do not fret, darling. Someone has to take care of those who take care of others!"

"What?" you called after it. He was already gone.

You shrugged, ducking back into the little room. 

The dresses lined the walls in a multitude of styles and shades. To be quite frank, it was overwhelming. You couldn't say you didn't have an eye for fashion, but you certainly lacked the cash to worry with it. 

You fumbled with ball gowns, floundered through racks of mini dresses, and squeezed into pencil dresses until you felt quite frustrated. You couldn't recall being this picky before, but nothing was quite what you wanted. It felt dumb wanting to look perfect for some dumb celebrity party, but it had been ages since you had an excuse to get dolled up to go anywhere.

But then?

There it was. So simple. So lovely. Of course it was hidden behind row after row of dresses. It's always in the last place you look.

A black cocktail dress. Flouncy and elegant, and not too short either. A string of pearls connected across the collar piece, tying it all together quite nicely. It fit like a glove. You were in love, but there was no price tag.

"Maybe the workers will know the price... Maybe they can help." You thought. There was no way this was cheap, but what that little robot said struck you as odd. Caring for others? Who? You? How did it know about you taking care of anyone?

You finally weaved your way back to the main part of the clothing store, finding a little monster employee. She kind of stiffened when you approached her, literally ruffling her feathers at you and blurting that the dress was a gift as she bagged it up, and just to please be on your way.

You stared incredulously at the bag. Gift? From that bot? Why? What was going on? 

The little bird woman shot you another look, wanting you to just leave. You quickly said your thanks and skittered out of the store.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I know this chapter was pretty short, but there will be more soon.
> 
> Thank you guys again!


	12. New Year, New Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A party and a chance to be alone.

"Hurry up, human! We don't want to be late!"

You looked yourself over in the bedroom mirror, checking from every angle. Your hair was done the best you could get it, and makeup was fairly simple, but nice enough to get by. You were never one to get dolled up, but for once, you cleaned up extraordinarily well.

"Well, this is it. A big fancy party," you said, puffing out a deep breath. "Here we go."

You stepped out of the room, and glanced up at the brothers. 

Papyrus, naturally, looked quite dashing in his suit and peach bow tie, but your eyes drifted to Sans. 

He never looked so handsome.

A black three piece suit, and a cyan blue silk tie. His hands were shoved into his pockets, and the lights in his eyes gleamed as he gazed at you. His smile stretched wide as he looked you up and down. You could feel your ears tinge pink a little as you cleared your throat. 

"Sorry I took so long. Ready." you said, clearing your throat. "Let's make it happen."

\----------------------

A good drive (and listening to the brothers bicker over the radio) later, you found yourself gazing on a mansion unlike you had ever seen before. It was painted a pale pink, with cream colored detailing in the woodwork of lavish balconies and stairs. Bright spotlights lit up the night and highlighted the entrance of the estate.

Papyrus was giddy, his eyes alight and his cheekbones glowing orange. Sans himself looked rather impressed at the opulence of it all.

"Huh. Looks like that bucket of bolts did ok for himself out here." he said quietly to you with a chuckle. "His own malls, his own movies. Gotta say, my bro's got himself the right guy."

You giggled. It just struck you as odd. A robot and a skeleton in love. How strange. Granted, you were a human who had fallen for an animated skeleton. You had no room to laugh.

The doors were flung open, and you were ushered inside by two very large anthropomorphic dog creatures. Once inside, you couldn't help but gawk.

A large, marble staircase descended to the middle of the room, lights of pinks and purples spun along pure white walls and the marble floor. Loud murmurs and absent chatting filled the foyer filled with monsters of every shape and size.

Sans tapped you on the shoulder, snapping you out of your daze. You hadn't realized how lost you had been. 

"Here. Thought you might want one of these," he said, offering you a glass of something sweet smelling and pink. "Not my thing, but you might like it."

It was almost too sweet, and awful strong. You smiled your thanks and slipped your hand into his. You saw his cheeks tint blue and his eye lights dart nervously around him. You followed his gaze.

Were you the only human here? You hadn't noticed anybody like you, but there was such a crowd nothing was for certain. So was it bad that you were holding onto him? Was he afraid of backlash?

Suddenly, a flamboyant fanfare sounded through the crowd, and all the bright lights centered on the staircase. 

"Good evening, darlings!"

Mettaton stood proudly at the top of the stairs, shining like he had a fresh coat of polish on his chassis. 

"It's so lovely to see all of your shining faces here for my little party, and I want you all to have the most perfect time! Please, do not hesitate to ask for anything! We have a full staff for whatever your hearts desire!" he said, his voice brimming with flair and dramatics. He couldn't help himself, could he?

A peppy, techno beat began to fill the air as a transparent figure with headphones on rocked it's way around a turntable. Monsters began to shimmy and shake with the music, laughing and dancing playfully with one another. Sans cleared his throat and shuffled a little.

"Oh!" you blurted suddenly. "Did you, uh, want to dance?"

He looked down at his feet. Was he embarrassed? 

"Uh..." he mumbled. "I mean, um..."

The music faded into something softer, gentler. Monsters slowed and danced close.

"If you don't want to, it's no big deal! Dancing isn't really..."

Sans' hand drifted to your hip and the other gripped your hand tight. He smiled softly at you, and spun you around. 

"Fast dancing isn't my thing."

You giggled as he lead you to the floor. Both hands were then at your hips as he pulled you to him. You could feel his eyes stare at you and you blushed. How did this skeleton make you feel like a teen again? It was both awful and wonderful. You sighed and rested your forehead on his shoulder.

"Hey, you ok?" Sans asked, pausing a moment.

"Yeah. Everything is perfect."

"Good," he whispered, a hand gently stroking your hair. He was so... So...

Perfect.

"You know, I've been thinking," he said, his voice changing into something deep and warm as he pulled you closer, sending little chills through you. "You said not to be all talk and, well, I want..." 

"Sans, quick! Mettaton wants to meet you and the human!" came a cry from Papyrus behind you two. 

"You're killin' me here, dude," you screamed at him in your mind. 

Sans paused, and you felt him sigh. "Yeah... Fine."

Sans slipped his hand back into yours as you both followed his brother to his robot... Boyfriend? Sure. Boyfriend.

"Mettaton, I want you to meet my family!"

Mettaton smiled, and raised an eyebrow at you. 

"My, what an eclectic group!" he said with a laugh as his eyes fell on you. "And what a lovely dress you're wearing! An MTT original! I wonder wherever you got that?" he said with a wink. 

You blushed a little. You completely forgot Mettaton had a much more compact form until just now.

"Thank you, sir." you said in a hushed voice.

He tittered loudly. "Not at all, darling. I always thought that dress a trifle simple, but it looks ravishing on you. Now, if you'll excuse me, I must attend to my guests of honor."

He gestured towards a table where a rather elegant, slightly aged monster couple sat, speaking to a small human child, who was signing their responses.

The large man sat, imposing horns stretching towards the ceiling. He smiled warmly at the human child and female. Her horns were much shorter, and her fur was a beautiful white. 

"Those are the rulers of Monsterkind," Sans whispered to you. "The kid is the human and monster ambassador, and their adopted child."  
Frisk. You had heard about them in passing. A very smart and brave child who made their way through the Underground, and somehow set the monsters free. You couldn't help but beam at the child, who turned and waved at you two. You and Sans waved back.

A familiar face peeked in front of you; full, scaley, and yellow. 

"O-oh! It's you!" cried the little lizard woman. "You look great! I mean in comparison, I mean, since the- oh..." 

You smiled as she stumbled over her words. 

"Hey Aphy," Sans said, giving a nonchalant wave. "Been a while."

"O-oh, Sans, hey!" she blurted suddenly. "I, well, n-need to talk to you. It's, well..."

"Uh, Alphys, now isn't the best time. Can't it wait?"

She shuffled and muttered quietly something you couldn't make out, and turned away.

You turned to chastise him, but stopped. Sans looked nervous for a brief moment, a light sheen of sweat forming on his brow, and his smile faded.

"Hey? You ok? What's eating you?" You whispered to him, giving his hand a light squeeze. You weren't used to seeing him so unnerved. It frightened you.

He composed himself and squeezed your hand back, hard bone into your soft skin. "Don't worry about it, I'm fine."

You knew he was lying, but let it go.

"It's, uh, getting awful stuffy in here," Sans said, loosening his tie. "Can we step outside?" 

You nodded, and made your way through the crowd with him and out the front door, and breathed in the cold night air. 

Sans sat down on the cold marble steps, and gazed off at the sky with a melancholic sigh. You lowered yourself next to him, curling up close.

Silence hung between you two as the party thumped inside. Sans breathing slowed to a deep, calm pace and he wrapped his arms around you.

"Y'know, when I came to the surface, I thought there'd be more stars."

"Hmm?"

Sans chuckled. "You know, stars? I heard about them all the time in the Underground. I heard about how humans lived and thrived and even died by them. Now they're just blocked out by lights."

"Really?"

"Yeah," he laughed. "I know it probably doesn't mean much to you, but..."

"I love constellations!" you blurted, cutting him off. 

He gave you a slightly surprised look.

"When I was little, I studied the mythology behind lots of them. I thought they were beautiful stories and just, well..."

Sans smiled as he pulled you closer. "Well then... You'll need to show me some time."

You smiled up at him, and placed a kiss against his jaw. He chuckled, gently taking your face in his hands, and pulled your mouth to his. You sighed contentedly as his fingers of one hand ran through your hair, the other sliding down your waist. You pressed closer, feeling the outline of his ribs press against your chest, and earning a small groan from Sans.

"Say, kid," he said, his voice thick and wanting. "Let's say we ditch this party and... Go have one of our own?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, party time!
> 
> Sorry I've been gone. I was on a little vacation. I'm gonna make it up to you all (you sinners)!
> 
> Love you


	13. Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A night finally alone together

The world shifted and reformed into your darkened apartment. Sans gripped you tight as everything reformed, and after. He gripped your chin in has hands, pressing his teeth against your lips hard. His hands slid down to your hips, pulling them into his, letting you feel the ridges of the bones through your dress.

You loosened his tie as he shed off his jacket, letting it thud to the floor. You began fiddling with the buttons, but he stopped you, closing your hands in his.

"Hey now," he said with a laugh. "What's your rush? We've got all night. Let's make it last, huh?"

You blushed, flustered. You had been so anxious, trying to wait so patiently, and now here you were. You weren't entirely sure what you were supposed to do but follow his lead.

"So... My place or yours?" he asked with a chuckle.

You took his hand with a smile, leading him to your room. You sat down on your bed, tugging his hand lightly to pull him down next to you. He sat down and moved closer as you laid down. He slowly climbed over you, a hand skating over you as you pulled him close, your lips pressing against his vertebrae, one by one.

"H-holy shit," he mumbled, his face buried in the crook or your neck. "Give me a second, kid!"

You paused, letting him pull away.

"Is everything ok?"

He blushed pale blue, glowing lightly in the dark of the room.

"Yeah.. Listen, I just wanted to.. Well, things may be a... Little strange." he said, sitting back. "If things get too weird, just say so. I just-"

"Hey now," you whispered, propping yourself up on your elbows. "You realize I do know we're different, right?"

He chuckled.

You grabbed his hand, gently kissing his knuckles as his free hand caressed your cheek. "If I wasn't prepared for whatever you can deal out, I wouldn't be here."

"Heh, well then," he said with a cheeky grin. "I've been told I'm a 'monster' in bed."

You froze, blinking and blushing.

He chuckled, a hand skating up your leg, and up the dress, caressing your thigh, pressing firmly. He hummed, a lazily content look crossing his face. 

"God, you're so soft. So warm," he mumbled absently. "It's amazing." 

You began to unbutton his shirt, admiring the pale white bones, tracing your fingertips over his clavicle and down to his sternum. 

He grinned. "You like what you see?" 

You nodded, turning away shyly. 

"Hey now, why so shy now?" he whispered, hooking his fingers around the edge of your underwear. 

"G-give me a second, please," you whimpered, wiggling beneath his touch as you tugged your dress up over your head.

He paused for a moment, the glowing lights of his eyes raking over your form. You had been with humans before, but this felt different on so many levels. You felt so much more exposed. It was almost frightening. Definitely more exciting.

"Damn."

He moved his teeth back to your lips, kissing you hungrily. You could feel his teeth part, and something warm slip into your mouth. You let out a surprised squeak.

He pulled back quickly, a worried look crossing his face. 

"You ok, kid?"  
"Was... was that a tongue?" you said, suprised.

He smiled, parting his sharp teeth, and letting a long, glowing tongue loll out of his mouth. You gazed, enamoured almost with it's shine. He pulled it back into his mouth and laughed, his one eye flickering blue. 

"What, you like that?" he asked before lightly nibbling on your earlobe, the tongue teasingly flicking it as you shivered and moaned.

"I can do more than that," he said, his voice getting deeper and strangely dark. 

"Like?" you asked breathily, causing him chuckle. 

"You'll see, kid."

He unfastened your bra, throwing it aside. His fingers brushed over your sensitive nipples, days you to take a small, sharp breath. He leaned down, glowing tongue flicking over them. You squirmed and whimpered quietly. 

The tongue felt strange, but so very good. It was very warm, and slightly sticky, leaving a glowing trail along your breasts, your stomach, your hips...

You gasped as he flicked his tongue across your clit, your hips twitching up. You felt the vibrations of his chuckle, sending little chills through you. 

Slow, long, lavishing licks up and down made you grip your sheets and bite your lower lip hard, muffling your cries of pleasure.

"Stop holding back," he growled, gently biting your inner thigh. "I wanna hear all your little noises. I wanna know how I make you feel."

He pushed two fingers deep into you, causing you to swear loudly. The ridges of the bones pressed and rubbed in all the right ways.

He laughed low, leaning in close over you, breathing heavy in your ear as you cried out his name in little moany bursts.

"Please, Sans... Please..." you whined out.

"Mmm... Yeah?"

"Please... Let me give you pleasure. Please!"

He paused a moment, a slightly surprised look crossing his face. 

"You sure?" he chuckled. 

You nodded, wiggling around beneath him. "Please. I want you to feel good too."

He pulled away, slipping his fingers out of you. You immediately missed the feeling.

Belt buckle undone, buttons undone, and a zipper down. 

"Holy shit," you whispered. 

You were in awe. It glowed with the same light as his tongue, and was thick.. So very thick. You wrapped your hand around the shaft, squeezing gently, earning from him a sharp intake of air. 

You smiled, kissing the tip, flicking your tongue over it playfully. You glanced up to his face, watching as his eye glowed brighter. A hand found it's way to your hair, pushing down lightly.

"Give me more," he groaned. "Let me really feel it."

You nodded, taking his dick deep into your mouth. He grunted out your name, pushing your head a little further down. 

"Holy shit, kid..." he growled as you swirled your tongue around. "S-stop a minute."

You pulled back, wiping your mouth. "Is everything ok?"

"Let me fuck you," he rumbled, grabbing your face in his hands. "I want to know what you feel like. Please."

You nodded, making a small, breathy 'yes.' 

He grinned, pushing you onto your back. He slowly rubbed the head up and down your slit, and slipped the tip into you. 

"P-please, more," you whimpered out a plea.

"Heh. Someone's eager." he said as he pushed in hard, causing you to moan out loudly. "Well, can't say I mind."

He thrusted in hard and fast, slumping over you and kissing your lips, face, neck. He bit down onto your shoulder, his sharp teeth digging in hard with each thrust. You let out a cry of pleasured pain. 

He panted into you, his breath hot and fast. You felt your body spasm hard around him as you whimpered out his name into the dark of the room.

"Fuck yeah kid! Cum on me!" he growled, panting. It felt so amazing!

Each thrust hit you deep, rubbing just right. You wrapped your arms around him tight, holding him to your body. 

"God... I'm going to... fuck!" 

A warm sensation filled you as he twitched deep inside. He fell onto you, panting, groaning as he wrapped his arms around you tight. 

You felt his shaft disappear, leaving you empty. 

He pressed his forehead against yours.

"Fuck kid. That was perfect," he whispered into your ear. "I never knew it could feel that good."

You giggled. "Stop. You flatter me."

He smiled, rolling off of you, allowing you to curl up against your frame.

"Hmmm, maybe," he chuckled and winked, squeezing you against his ribs. "I don't care though. You're mine to flatter."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -throws sin at you and flings myself into a volcano-
> 
> This was a thing.. -wipes sweat away from my brow-
> 
> Oh! Small challenge for you all! Would you all be willing to share what songs remind you of Sans? I'd be much appreciated if you did!


	14. Legends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> History lessons

You had slipped out of Sans' arms as he dozed off, stumbling your way to your bathroom through the dark. You could still hear revellers outside, cheering drunkenly at the beginning of the new year. All you could do was smile. You had found your reason to celebrate.

You caught a glimpse of yourself in the mirror. Lipstick smeared, mussed hair, and a doofy grin greeted you. You splashed your face with water, scrubbing off the excess makeup caked on your face. As you pulled back to look at yourself, you noticed suddenly the sharp indent of teeth in your shoulder. You brushed your fingertips over the small holes and spots of dried blood and winced. Those fangs were no joke.

A tap on the door made you jump.

"Hey, kid? You ok?" Sans called, sounding sleepy and a touch muffled.

"Uh, yeah. Gimme a second," you replied, suddenly nervous about the bite mark. Did he know he did that? You rummaged for Band-Aids but came up short, silently cursing forgetting to buy them.

You sighed, flicking off the light and praying he wouldn't notice.

He stood by the door frame, playing with his phone. Naked.

You paused, taking it in. He was the very definition of big boned, wider in frame and with thicker bones than any model skeleton you had ever seen. Your eyes drifted down to his pelvis, free of any glowing... appendages. 

"Freaky," you thought. "It really was a magic dick."

"Can't get enough of these bones, can ya?" he said with a chuckle and a wink.

You laughed nervously, staring down at your bare feet. He was teasing again, leaving you flustered. 

"Maybe," you said, smiling gently at him. "It's not my fault you're fascinating."

He laughed, grabbing your hand and leading you back to bed and laying you down. His eyelights scanned over you, a contented look on his face. You noticed his eyes slide over to the wound, and his expression shift to worry. You quickly tried to cover it up with a blanket, but he swatted your hand away lightly.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, letting his fingertips brush over the little wounds. "I... I guess I forgot how easily human bodies get hurt."

"It's not that bad," you mumbled, turning pink. You weren't used to being known as fragile, and it left you feeling strange.

He shook his head, sighing, wrapping his arms around you and held you to his hollow frame.

"We'll just get some first aid stuff tomorrow," he said with a yawn, pressing his teeth to your forehead. "Get you all patched up then."

You sighed. There was no changing his mind on this, so you let it go. 

He closed his eye sockets and seemed to drift off to sleep, but now you couldn't. Something was keeping you awake. Something felt a little lonely. A little off.

You had just made love to Sans. What this meant for the two of you was, well, you weren't quite sure, but you knew it was beautiful. To the rest of the world, monsters and humans alike, this was, well... Not.

"Sans?" You whispered, half hoping he would be awake.

He rustled beside you, stretching.

"What is it, kid?" he groaned. "Need something?"

"Could... Could you tell me the story of the Great War?" you said, turning to him and pressing your head into his collarbone. 

"Seriously?" he said, giving a tired laugh. "C'mon, I know humans know this story."

"Well... I know the human side. And it's such an old story it turned into a legend, and it was kinda pro human."

"Oh really?" he said, winking. "So you think you 'mythed' out on some information?"

You nudged him playfully, giggling. "Stop!"

He laughed, tousling your hair. 

"Where do I begin?" he said absently. 

"Thousands of years ago, humans and monsters lived in harmony. We don't know how we came together, but some say it was the Gods that brought our worlds together.

"Humans and monsters learned from each other. Without humans, our main food was, well, pretty much rocks and wild animals. They taught us cultivation and farming. Thanks to them, we were no longer starving. 

"In turn, we taught humans magic. They weren't quite as adept at it as we were, but many were fairly talented. The most skilled in magic became leaders among the humans. They ruled them harshly, but it was not our business. It was not our kingdom, they were not our people.

"As time progressed, our worlds became closer. Our people worked together, played together, and even fell in love with the humans. Our lives were intertwined, and everything was perfect. Harmony ruled.

"However, the rulers were not pleased that they were not the only ones who knew magic. They watched as both races aided each other, and felt there was a need to turn the humans against us. They feared we would usurp their power.

"So rumors spred. They said monsters were killing humans, and humans were killing monsters. Although there were no witnesses, there were the bodies and piles of dust. Nobody had proof, but hysteria and suspicion ran rampant. Before long, arms were taken up on both sides.

"We learned about humans and their mortality quickly. They were soft, and easily hurt, could survive an otherwise killing blow. We were physically stronger, but we didn't survive like they did. Our soldiers died in droves. We could barely keep up.

"We sought shelter in Mount Ebott to regroup and restrategize, but we were betrayed. Someone told them where we were hiding. Our king tried to stand against them, but the human leaders sealed us in. They used our magic against us, and we were trapped."

He sighed, resting his head against his pillow. "I understand to your people it was just a legend. There was no proof of us outside of stories, and they seem so farfetched, but to us, it's our lives. Our history. Some monsters are still alive to remember."

You curled up to him, at a loss for words. Their story was much different, but it rang true to you. He ran his bony fingers through your hair.

"I'm sorry," you whispered, pressing a light kiss to his ribs. "I wish I could do something..."

He laughed. "Kid, you already are. You trust me, you've stood up to humans in out defense. Don't forget saving my bro. You're doing what you can."

You sighed as he placed a toothy kiss on your forehead. "Now, get some sleep. It's been a long night."

You nodded, and wrapped your arms around his ribcage, yawning. 

"I love you, bone man."

"Love you too, kiddo."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I took so long to upload a new chapter! I've been swamped with work.
> 
> Thank you for your awesome music suggestions! I found some great music thanks to you all!
> 
> Songs that remind me of Sans are:
> 
> Sloppy Seconds- Watsky  
> La Lune- Madeon  
> Holiest- Glass Animals
> 
> I'll try to upload more soon, I promise.


	15. Council

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A meeting to change fate

Asgore cleared his throat, his eyes darting between his council members. Loyal but few, they sat, sizing up their ruler. The king had called them together at the end of Mettaton's party to discuss a most important matter. A matter he could not and did not take lightly. They sat at a large table deep within his home, silently awaiting the monarch's announcement.

Undyne, leader of the Royal Guard spoke first. 

"Alright, Asgore. What's so important that we had to hurry up and come here? It's late, and Alphy and I wanna go home." She grumbled. The little yellow lizard beside her pushed up her glasses and squeezed Undyne's hand.

Toriel, the old queen, cradled the sleepy Frisk in her arms. "This is not the time for a meeting, Asgore. This is a time to rest," she whispered chastisingly at her husband as the small child yawned.

"I understand," the king said, keeping his voice low. "But this needs to be discussed before the year can truly begin."

"You all know the surface has been an unsafe environment for our kind. We have watched so many of our kind hurt and killed by the humans. This cannot go on any longer. I have deemed this an emergency situation. We cannot continue to live amongst these beasts. We must return to the Underground."

Most of his guests gaped at the aging king, astounded at his suggestion. Alphys shifted nervously. 

"Asgore, we can't!" Toriel cried. "We fought so hard. We waited so long for the sun! All those humans that passed... This is not what was planned.  
We must stay and encourage the situation to improve!"

The small child squirmed out of their adoptive mother's arms and approached Asgore.

"Please!" Frisk signed. "The surface still has much to offer monster kind! As the ambassador, I-"

Asgore raised his massive, furred hand, shaking his head.

"Frisk, my child, I know you mean well, but you are still a human." he said with a sad smile. "You cannot truly understand."

Undyne tapped a sharp finger on the table, a conflicted look on her face.

"I gotta admit, I've seen some shitty little humans up here who have hurt a lot of monsters. My friend was almost dusted because of some punks!" she growled.

"B-but Undyne!" protested Alphys. "Wasn't Papyrus saved by a human too?"

Undyne scoffed. "Four bad to one good, babe. What kinda odds are those?"

Alphys shifted uncomfortably. "I- I'm not fond of humans either, b-but w-we shouldn't give up so easily. I- if there are some good humans out there, m-maybe we could, you know, g-get them to help?"

Asgore sighed. "Too many voices say no to us. Humans won't even support their own kind, let alone ours. To be truthful, our society has embraced things humans have died repeatedly to have accepted. They are a race too far gone."

"Then couldn't monsters be a voice of reason? " Frisk chimed in. "Monsters can have a place beside humans if I have a place beside you." 

The king smiled sadly, resting his hand on the child's head. "You are wise, my child. However, I worry our numbers dwindle too quickly to try to turn the tide through peace."

"Then what about war?" Undyne shouted, slamming her fist on the table. "Humans forgot about magic. We could take them by storm! They wouldn't see our attacks coming!"

"H-humans aren't using s-spears and swords anymore, Undyne. They have g-guns and bombs. T-things we c-can't fight against." Alphys said dejectedly. "P-plus we would lose more monsters. We c-can't af-afford that."

Toriel shook her head. "We should not make war with them, weapons or no. I believe in the good in the humans. As Alphys said, we could find some who support us! Help us fight for our cause! I have seen the good of humans, as have all of you. If we recruit them, then we may have a chance."

"We need a better plan than hope, my dearest," Asgore said. "Well before this meeting, I had Dr. Alphys draw up the blueprints for the core. We will have to restart it if we return. Without it, the Underground will be nothing more than a wasteland."

"T-they were still in the Underground," the little lizard mumbled. "It w-was a big risk getting them back."

Undyne stared at her incredulously. "Wait, you went back? You know it's not safe down there for a little lightweight like you! You could have been hurt!"

"N-no! N-not m-me, Undyne! I d-didn't g-go get them! I had someone do it for me! H-he brought th-them back from the Royal Lab!" Alphys stuttered nervously. "Although now I- I almost wish I hadn't."

Undyne glared at her lover, disappointment in her eyes. 

"Is there something wrong with them, Dr. Alphys?" Asgore asked, concerned.

"W-well, they don't make any sense. The language is mostly symbols and scribbles. It was written while... Well..."

"Well, what?" Undyne asked, the council leaning in close, curious as to the problem

"W-while Dr. Gaster w-w-was g-going m-mad."

Toriel shuddered, taking Frisk's hand. Not for the child's sake, but her own. Gaster had been a trusted ally for many years, sharing pleasantries and letting his sons come by for play dates with Asriel, but she couldn't help but remember him shift and change as he worked on the core. He was a man obsessed. She remembered his facial plate being smashed in at the crown of his head. The dark void inside frightened her almost as much as knowing he should have died from those injuries. She feared anyone who worked on the core would meet a similar fate as he did: going mad and vanishing.

"All the more reason we should not attempt to return," she said, trying to mask the fear she felt with nobility and sternness. "It cannot be safe for anyone to attempt to repair, and with unclear instructions, well-"

Asgore ignored her, cutting her off.

"Would anyone you know be able to decipher it?" he asked Alphys.

Alphys nodded, wringing her clawed hands anxiously.

"W-well, yes, but I don't know if he will. H-he doesn't like to discuss him, and I d-don't think he'll want to leave the surface. I-I tried asking him at the party, but he grabbed his human and hurried off," she replied.

Asgore ran his hand through his mane of gold, sighing. Monsters and humans, together. Preposterous. He saw it happen before the descent, and it was beautiful... For a time. He saw humans killed for loving monsters, their children in fear of what they could become. It was impossible to coexist, no matter what era, no matter if there was love or not. Hate... it has a nasty way of destroying. It took his son. It took so many...

"Alphys, seek him out again. Make it known he needs to do this for his kind. It's for the greater good."

She nodded. "Yes, your Majesty."

Asgore could hear Toriel protesting loudly, but he ignored her, turning away. He was the king. He had to know what was best.

Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoooo..... Here we go.


	16. A Quiet Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A rough start to the day

Darkness.

A pale, hollow hand reaches out, grabbing your wrist.

You scream, but nothing comes out. You try to fight. The hand holds you firm.

A white face, like a shattered mask stares out at you from the inky blackness.

"My child..."  
_____________

You jerked awake, panting heavily and drenched in a sweat that certainly wasn't caused by the cool, spring air, thick with the smell of rain. 

"Just a dream... just a dream..." you whispered to the darkened ceiling. "Nothing to worry about."

You were starting to think it was something to be worried about though. This was the third time this month you had this nightmare. No book could properly explain what was plaguing your nights, and it was enough to make you want to chug a pot of coffee every night, just to avoid the potential terror that awaited you when you closed your eyes.

You reached out for Sans, but he was nowhere to be found. Anymore this had become a common occurrence in the mornings. While you would go to bed together, you would find him sleeping elsewhere by morning. The kitchen counter, the couch. One morning he was slouched out on the balcony, legs in the lawn chair, body on the patio table. You figured this was just in Sans' nature, but all you wanted was the gentle touch of his hand to reassure you that you were fine. That you were safe.

This morning, you found him sprawled on the living room floor. He had his hoodie bunched up as a pillow under his skull, and snoring loudly.  


You knelt down next to him, placing your hand lightly on his shoulder as to not startle him awake. The one time you frightened him was... regrettable. You hadn't felt that painful sensation since your little trip to the underground, and you wished deep in your soul you would never feel it again.

"Sansy baby," you cooed softly. "Time to rise and shine. I'll have coffee ready soon."

He stirred under your hand with a tired groan as he rolled onto his back. He smiled sleepily up at you and reached up to brush your cheek lightly. 

"G'moring kid," he grumbled groggily. "You sleep alright?"

You shook your head, a disappointed frown crossing your face.

"Again?"

You ran your fingers through your messy mop of morning hair, and sighed. "Yeah, again."

Sans gave you a sympathetic smile and sighed. "Sorry hun. Wish I knew what was plaguing ya so I could offer you a cure."

You smiled softly, shrugging. "Don't worry about it. Although I can't say I'd mind a warm, albeit bony, body to curl up next to for a little comfort in the morning."

You caught a small flicker of regret in his eyes, but it faded before you had a chance to say a word. He chuckled and patted a spot on the floor next to him.

"C'mon then," he said. "Floor's comfier than it looks."

You couldn't help yourself but to smile as you knelt down beside him on the soft, cream colored carpet. He wasn't wrong. The floor was fairly comfortable, especially with him by your side. You nestled in to his large, barrel like ribcage as he wrapped his arm around you, sighing. 

You two laid there in silence as you listened to his body make the same gentle hum from so long ago, back when everything started, and the world of monsters seemed so fresh to you. It had only been a year since you two met, but you had learned so much, not only of each other, but of the other's vast culture. Monsters, you discovered, were far more accepting than most humans on so many topics that divided those of your kind for so very long. You found yourself finally at home.

"Hey.. Kid?"

You shook yourself out of your thoughts, glancing up at him. He looked... concerned?

"Hun..." Sans sighed. "I know things are scary sometimes. I know I've seemed a bit boneheaded lately, and haven't exactly been there when you've needed me, but... I promise it won't be forever, ok? I've been.."

You sat up, shaking your head. "I'm not upset. I just.. I guess I've just been a little concerned for you. I know I can trust you."

Sans paused, the light in his eyes fading for a brief moment, but a smile nevertheless spread across his face.

"Yeah.. I guess." he said, chuckling as he placed a hand in your mussed hair.

\--------------------------------

Thermos of hot, cream laden coffee in hand, you began your stroll to the grocery. The clouds slowly released a gentle patter of rain, drumming out a rhythm on your umbrella. You sighed. Rainy days had a quiet, melancholic magic that made you think, made your worry. You were Sans had been leaving, disappearing somewhere you weren't allowed to go, but where? He wasn't being unfaithful, you were certain (or at least mostly so). It wasn't in his nature. Was he working a late shift and keeping it a secret? Maybe. He always joked about being lazy, but you remembered hearing from Undyne that he was a jack of all trades: salesman, comedian, and a part time guard. 

"Yes," you whispered to yourself. That had to be it. He was working somewhere. Maybe it was a surprise? Maybe a...

You stopped yourself with a snort of laughter. Sans wasn't the marrying kind. Only ring he was interested in was an onion ring.

"Should probably pick up some of those while I'm here." you mumbled, strolling into the store. 

\----------------

Sans' phone vibrated next to him, rattling on the counter. Alphys.

"It's almost complete." he grumbled, almost dejectedly. 

"A- Asgore wants a report. He's r- ready to announce our plan to return to the underground."

"Gimme a month. He'll get it then."

Alphys sighed. "Y-you said that a month ago. H-he won't be pleased."

"Yeah, yeah." he grumbled, hanging up.

Sans shook his head. How was he supposed to tell his love, the one who made his brother happy, the one who had taken them both in and shared their life and love with him that he would be leaving?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, folks.. I've had a lot of stuff going on in my life. I know it's not a long chapter, but please enjoy!

**Author's Note:**

> -shuffles papers nervously- uh.. Welcome? It's been quite a long time since I've written anything, so I feel pretty rusty. 
> 
> Anywho! I would love feedback if you would be so kind. Constructive criticism is appreciated.
> 
> Feedback will determine continuation.


End file.
